Waterfall Kisses
by daintyhearted
Summary: Poppy are so happy together. But what if one of them wants more. What if dating isn't enough? Birthday Fic for my friend Ellie.


It was just any other place. Poppy and James spent all their days together. They were even living together.

Golden Valley Community Park. This park is about as unknown as music is to someone who was born deaf. But to this couple it was a beautiful place where they could just sit, talk and hold hands. The grass throughout the park was a perfect shade of green. Small trees, shrubs and groups of multi colored flowers were scattered throughout the park. And of course the usual park benches were scattered around also. Right in the middle of it all was fountain. In the center, made of stone was horse, drinking water. The water spilled down at the horse's feet falling into a small pool before the platform above it only to be collected again. Beyond this fountain is a path leading into a forest. This story is about that path and where it leads.

Poppy was worried; James had been out late that night. She had tossed and turned alone. Thinking of all the situations he could be in, and the reasons for his absence. She fell asleep drenched in concern so much so that it showed on her face; James was greeted that night with Poppy's sleeping face and a furrowed brow.

That morning, Poppy was greeted with a gleeful James. He was constantly smiling. It was half creepy and half attractive. Then after breakfast he put her in the car with a blind fold on her.

"James, what's this about? You know I don't like surprises." Poppy said, anxious.

"I know, but this time you'll have to go through it this time. No peeking." James said.

"Fine."

Poppy kept track of every turn of the car, they had gone everywhere so often that she got used to all the turns to get places, and she could direct you to the zoo, blind. At some point they stopped going the familiar routes. She reached for James' mind but he was blocking her. She frowned.

"Don't tell me we're going to that crab shack again!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Why would we go there? We had to wait 2 hours before we ate because your dad wouldn't eat anywhere besides there. Plus, you vomited up all of your crab cakes! I had to get you a whole deer's worth before you stopped." James chuckled.

After that Poppy was lost. Then abruptly James stopped the car and pulled her out gently.

….

'It's working! She doesn't know a thing.' James thought as he guided her through the familiar park's path. He led her to the edge of the forest.

"Watch your step." He cautioned.

"Ok."

They followed the steep forest trail deeper into the woods. Five minutes into their walk and they heard the sound of water, churning, crashing and falling.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Poppy responded, voice showing a hint of excitement.

He undid her blindfold, which was followed by a sharp gasp.

….

Before her eyes was waterfall, 20 ft tall and beautifully glistening in sunlight that slipped between the branches of the trees above.

"Wow. W-What's this?" Poppy stuttered.

"Well I discovered this place last month when I wanted a place to sit and think, you know how I come to the park, well I was curious so I followed the forest trail and found this place. Pretty isn't it?"

"Can I go in?"

"The rules are no higher than the knee."

Poppy immediately rushed to the stream at the bottom of the waterfall, plopped down and stuck her legs in. Then James joined her. They conversed and laughed for about half an hour.

"Why did you bring me here?" Poppy asked.

"Oh, I have a question to ask you."James answered.

"What?"

He lifted her out of the water and placed her on a bench by the waterfall. But he stayed on one knee.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Ms. Poppy North, will you marry me?" He asked revealing a beautiful diamond ring. It was silver and gold with three diamonds connected in the front and it was in a black velvet box.

Poppy froze. She took the ring in her hand. Inside was an engraving.

Poppy North: The one and only love of my life. Yours Truly, James.

Then it came out like yell/gasp/scream with an of course tone.

"Yes!"

This was answered with a kiss. A very powerful kiss. A kiss that sent shocks up Poppy's spine and a pleasant throbbing in her head.

And in the midst of all the kissing, Poppy managed to get out:

"Definitely yes!"


End file.
